chicagomedfandomcom-20200214-history
Torrey DeVitto
Torrey Joël DeVitto (born June 8, 1984) is an American actress, musician and former fashion model. She is best known for her recurring roles as Melissa Hastings in the Freeform mystery/thriller series Pretty Little Liars, Dr. Meredith Fell in The CW fantasy drama The Vampire Diaries and as the psycho nanny Carrie in The CW drama One Tree Hill. In 2013, she starred as Maggie Hall in the seventh and final season of the Lifetime drama Army Wives. In 2015, she began starring as Dr. Natalie Manning in the NBC medical drama Chicago Med. Biography DeVitto was born and raised in Huntington on Long Island, New York and Winter Park, Florida. Her parents are Mary (née Torrey) and Liberty DeVitto; her father was a long-time drummer for Billy Joel. She was named Torrey after her mother's maiden name. She has two younger sisters, Devon and Maryelle. As a child, DeVitto spent a lot of time touring with her parents. DeVitto attended Fort Salonga Elementary School, part of Kings Park Central School District. When DeVitto was six years old, she took violin lessons and when she was in the fourth grade, she earned her place as the fourth chair violinist in a high school band. When DeVitto was twelve years old, she played a solo violin piece at Christie Brinkley and Peter Cook's wedding. After graduating from Winter Park High School in Winter Park, Florida, she spent her summer in Japan working as a model and had earlier spent time in Chicago. DeVitto started her career by working in commercials, which she described to be a "stepping stone to get to TV and film jobs." She was signed to Ford and Avenue One modeling agencies, but in 2002, she realized her future was not in modeling and chose to pursue a career in acting. Staying true to her love of music in 2002, she played violin with the Tommy Davidson Band at the Sunset Room in Hollywood. She also played violin on Raphael Saadiq's 2004 album, Ray Ray, as well as Stevie Nicks' 2011 album In Your Dreams. Afterwards, DeVitto felt that acting was her "strongest passion and takes precedence over music", but she hopes that she "can do more with it in the future." DeVitto co-starred in the ABC Family drama Beautiful People as aspiring model Karen Kerr from 2005 to 2006. She also appeared in the 2006 horror film sequel I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer as Zoe. She has guest-starred on Drake & Josh, Scrubs and Jack & Bobby. Her movie role debut was in the drama short film Starcrossed, which tells about brothers, who develop a sexual attraction to one another. Later she starred as L.A. actress Sierra Young in the comedy Heber Holiday and co-starred in the comedy-drama Green Flash with David Charvet and Kristin Cavallari. She co-starred Phoebe Hilldale in the horror comedy Killer Movie with her then-future husband Paul Wesley, Kaley Cuoco and Gloria Votsis. During the fifth and sixth seasons of The CW drama One Tree Hill, DeVitto played psycho nanny Carrie. She was in Will.I.Am's Vote Obama video "We Are The Ones". In 2010, DeVitto began a recurring role as Melissa Hastings in the ABC Family mystery/thriller series Pretty Little Liars based on Sara Shepard's book series of the same name. On November 10, 2011, DeVitto was confirmed to have a recurring role in the CW fantasy drama The Vampire Diaries as Dr. Meredith Fell, who is fascinated by Alaric Saltzman (Matthew Davis), when she notices how quickly he recovers from an injury. In November 2012, it was reported that she had signed on to star as Maggie Hall in the seventh season of the Lifetime drama Army Wives. On September 24, 2013, Lifetime announced the show's cancellation, it honored it with a two-hour retrospective special with the cast members which aired in 2014. In August 2015, DeVitto signed on to star in the NBC medical drama Chicago Med She was cast as Dr. Natalie Manning, the ED pediatrician. Source: Wikipedia Notes and Trivia * DeVitto's height is 5' 7" (1.7 m). * She was married to Paul Wesley from 16th April 2011 to 23th December 2013. Category:Cast